


The Song Comes Back

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Singing, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley hasn’t heard Lefou sing in a long time
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 4





	The Song Comes Back

The last time Stanley had heard Lefou sing, he was singing Gaston’s praises in the tavern after paying off several of the villages musicians to play along with him. He had stopped singing after that, seemingly silenced by the memories of his reason to sing before. 

Stanley had missed it but they also understood why he had stopped. They could only hope that over time Lefou would find a reason to sing again. The idea of him never singing again hurt their heart.

“ _ J'ai vu le loup, le renard, le lièvre! J'ai vu le loup, le renard cheuler. C'est moi-même qui les ai rebeuillés…” _

Stanley stood in the doorway of the bedroom, smiling to themselves. Inside Lefou sat on the floor with their daughter, surrounded by various toys they had been given or made for her. Froufrou the dog and Clémence the three-legged hare laid nearby, watching the two humans with tilted heads.

“ _ J'ai vu le loup, le renard, le lièvre! C'est moi-même qui les ai rebeuillés. J'ai vu le loup, le renard cheuler!” _ Lefou sang, clapping his hands together to keep the tempo. He smiled brightly as Jeanne-Marie waved her own hands around in imitation, reaching out to gently help her complete the motion. “ _ J'ai ouï le loup, le renard, le lièvre! J'ai ouï le loup, le renard chanter. C'est moi-même qui les ai rechignés!” _

Jeanne-Marie laughed brightly as her father clapped her hands for her. She briefly almost fell over from her sitting up position but she was able to steady herself, moving closer to lean against his leg. Slowly she started to wave her hands again, occasionally managing to clap them together on her own.

“ _ J'ai ouï le loup, le renard, le lièvre! C'est moi-même qui les ai rechignés. J'ai ouï le loup, le renard chanter!” _ Lefou sang, laughing at the way his daughter’s face lit up. “ _ J'ai…” _

“ _...vu le loup, le renard, le lièvre _ !” Stanley sang, stepping into the room. They smiled as Lefou and Jeanne-Marie looked up at them, slowly going down onto their own knees with them on the carpet. “ _ J'ai vu le loup, le renard danser. C'est moi-même qui les ai revirés!” _

“And how long were you spying on us?” Lefou murmured, kissing Stanley on the cheek.

They just laughed, scratching behind Froufrou’s ears as the little dog came trotting over to say hello, putting his front legs up onto his arm for attention. “Long enough, mon cher. I did so miss hearing your beautiful singing. I wish you would do it more often.”

Lefou snorted, shaking his head. “I was a clown back then and nothing more,” he said.

“You were handsome and talented,” they countered. “I am only sorry I was not brave enough to say something to you sooner.”

He opened his mouth to say something else when Jeanne-Marie let out a whimper. He looked back at her, humming softly as he stroked her head, adjusting the dark hair growing there. “ _ J'ai vu le loup, le renard, le lièvre. C'est moi-même qui les ai revirés! J'ai vu le loup, le renard danser,” _ he softly finished, bringing a smile back to her face.

“She adores your singing,” Stanley said.

“I suppose I could be convinced to do it more often,” he conceded. He chuckled when Stanley pressed their lips to his temple, “this was a conspiracy.”

“Oui, and it worked.” Jeanne-Marie climbed into Lefou’s lap, bopping his mouth with her forehead in a semblance of a kiss. “Our daughter agrees.”


End file.
